A corporate or enterprise may deploy various services across a network to serve clients connecting to the services from many areas. A clients may request to access a service, such as a web server, provided by the enterprise. The enterprise in order to improve the access to this service may deploy multiple servers at various geographical locations in order to expedite the access and meet the demand of users. Similarly, the enterprise may provide a plurality of server farms positioned at a variety of sites and including any number of servers capable of processing the client's request. The enterprise may use a load balancer to manage network traffic across these servers and minimize the network congestion and delays. Similarly, the enterprise may also use a plurality of global server load balancer (GSLB) to manage network traffic over a plurality of such sites, each of which includes at least one load balancer managing network traffic locally over the server farm. As requests of clients are received by GSLBs and balanced across multiple sites, load balancers at each of the sites may further balance the requests among multiple servers. As the requests traverse multiple load balancers via the GSLB site hierarchy, maintaining persistence of a client or client session across the hierarchy is challenging.